Qvarr
Hello. My name is Dana and I am a 24-year old minimalist female. Forever on a mission to get their first corgi. I also love chasing sunsets. Oh look, an EAHsona. Character The only things I think people need to know about me are these: * corgis * sunsets * clouds * ice cream * keep away from carrots I like to keep to myself a lot and ride my own wave. I don't bite though so don't be afraid to message me? OCs Royals * Celes Mochigome Daughter of the Moon Rabbit ** A tsundere rabbit girl with an inferiority complex. Absolutely hates Ever After High and purposely fails class to get expelled. * Kronos Ephemeris Son of Father Time from The Capture of Father Time ** Just a guy who will do anything to regain back the trust and honor his destiny lost throughout time. * Lyle Son of the Boy Who Cried Wolf ** A boy who completely misunderstood the lesson of his own story. Thinks the moral of his story is that one can never be too careful. * Aura Revontulet Daughter of the Firefox ** A playful young girl who never takes anything seriously. Pyromaniac. * Felicity Mochigome Boots Daughter of Percy Boots & Celes Mochigome '(co-ownership with Homiestars)'' ** A next-generation student who is more than happy to live the life is the next Puss in Boots, but romance is not quite her thing. Rebels * River Loxias Child of Generic Royalty or the Angel ** An Ever After High drop out who lives in the Enchanted Forest. A graffiti artist who seldom speaks, but expresses themselves through their propaganda work. A completely mystery who lives through the word-of-mouth of students. * Clara Marie Monte Cherie Daughter of Lightning from The Story of Lightning and Thunder ** A super chill and easygoing chick who just wants to DJ. Makes her own sounds by programming DSP algorithms. Neutrals * Sable Mimicry Daughter of the Black Swan from Swan Lake ** A freak in the bed who loves breaking dishes. Loves making deals with anyone just to get some fun. * Hayden Ferum, MS Son of the Girl Without Hands ** A teaching assistant for a couple of classes to pay for his PhD. Doing his research on the Destiny Conflict. Has a strong RBF. * Otto Nolon Reinier Son of the Jabberwocky from Alice in Wonderland ** A proper, courteous and serious gentleman who speaks in reverse. Does his absolute best not to speak in a jabberwock-nonsensical accent. OC Ships Thank you to all who agreed to create a relationship with my OCs. I don't think you understand how deep I am into them as I will sink with these ships all the way down the Mariana Trench. :') Romantic Ships * '''Playboy Bunny - Percy Boots & Celes Mochigome * Dark Mimicry - ''Brangwen Von Dark'''' & Sable Mimicry'' * Birds of a Feather - ''Philomela Towerbird'''' & Sable Mimicry'' * Stained Glass - River Loxias & Mirriah Glass * Tsundial - ''Celes Mochigome & Kronos Ephemeris'' brOTPs * West Nile Virus - Celadon West & River Loxias * Gasmask BrOTP '- [[Sage Idason|''Sage Idason]]'' & River Loxias'' * '''Black Diamond - Sable Mimicry & Garnet East O3Ps * Love, Sex, Magic - Brangwen Von Dark & Sable Mimicry & Garnet East * New Pollution - Celadon West & Sage Idason & River Loxias Category:Driver